


Not As Farfetche'd As It Seems

by baeconandeggs, youngjaehyuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, M/M, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaehyuns/pseuds/youngjaehyuns
Summary: Park Chanyeol, catcher of Pokemon and Baekhyun's heart alike.





	Not As Farfetche'd As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Author: anonymous  
> Prompt#: #16  
> Title: not as farfetch'd as it seems  
> Word Count: 6450  
> Side Pairing(s): Sekai, Sulay, Past! Chansoo  
> Rating: M  
> Warning(s):  
> none(slight violence)
> 
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: I'm not sure if this is what the prompter asked for, but I tried my best! Ending up still straying a bit off topic though, whoops! Enjoyed the experience a lot, hope any readers reading this will enjoy! <3

The blue light hits Chanyeol’s face at an odd angle, highlighting his features. From this line of sight, the chiseled cheekbones stands stark against the pale rose across the bridge of his nose. The mess of curly hair fell against his forehead and Baekhyun wondered if how it would feel like to curl his hand inside of it.  
  
  
He watches the quirk of the corners of Chanyeol’s lips, curling upwards until flash of bright teeth appeared. The pearly white shines out despite the lights around them. Chanyeol’s eyes crinkle up in the endearing way Baekhyun has come to love as the taller of the two shifts his head sideways.  
  
  
Baekhyun stifles a gasp from the sudden close proximity of the other’s face next to his, barely an inch away. Briefly, he wonders what it would feel like to reach up and press his lips against the others, if Chanyeol would push him away or pull him closer.  
  
  
“-Baek! Baekhyun!”  
  
  
He jerks himself away from Chanyeol as fast as possible, trying to breathe normally. When he deems himself calm enough to look back up, the stars dancing in Chanyeol’s eyes are gone, the moment broken. He schools his face to a neutral expression, eyes skimming over the curious look Chanyeol is giving him.  
  
  
“As I was saying, there’s something I haven’t caught yet in that direction. Let’s go before it despawns or something!” Chanyeol says excitedly, reaching for Baekhyun’s hand and pulling him in the general direction of the park.  
  
  
Baekhyun gazes at their linked hands, letting himself be quietly dragged by the other. Just a few weeks ago, Baekhyun never thought he’d ever have to compete with an electronic device for Chanyeol’s attention. Not Chanyeol who always preferred to take a walk outside instead of playing video games, not Chanyeol who read books instead of watching TV shows, not Chanyeol who always was there for Baekhyun and vice versa, no matter that the situation.  
  
  
Clearly, Pokemon Go, a mere app, is proving him wrong.  
  
  
Baekhyun sighs softly and hopes Chanyeol wouldn’t notice, like how he has somehow not noticed Baekhyun’s less than subtle flirting over the years.  
  
  
Chanyeol’s hand slips from his as he pulled away to tap at something at his phone, his longer strides leaving Baekhyun behind.  
  
  
Baekhyun watches Chanyeol receding back, grits his teeth, and runs[a] forward to catch up with his best friend.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t know the exact moment he fell in love with Chanyeol. It might have been when they were six and Chanyeol and wiped away his tears and carried him home after he fell from the tree he was climbing. It might have been when they were twelve and Chanyeol had snuck him out of his house to see the stars at night. It might have been when they were sixteen and Chanyeol declared he had applied and entered the same university Baekhyun had been accepted to just because Baekhyun was there.  
  
  
He and Chanyeol are inseparable, practically joined at the hip. They grew up together, it was only natural for them to understand each other the most. Of course, they both have their own friends, but at the end of the day they gravitated towards each other and found comfort in the other’s presence.  
  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t want to imagine a life without Chanyeol.  
  
  
“Baekhyun! There’s a new app out and it lets you catch pokemon in real life!” Chanyeol had all but yelled into his face.  
  
  
“What?” He could only look confusedly at the other.  
  
  
“Well of course, they’re not real, but they’ll appear depending on where you go! They're on your phone screen and you can see them through your monitor."  
  
  
Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows. He knows Chanyeol had a liking for pokemon, he’s watched the other grow up with the ever growing franchise.  
  
  
“But you normally don’t play phone games. It’s not like you,” He had said hesitantly.  
  
  
“Yeah but this is different! We can go catch them together!”  
  
  
At this point, Chanyeol flashed him a blinding smile and all of worries Baekhyun had melted away. Of course Chanyeol would invite him to go with him. They’ve been together for almost all their lives, and something as trivial as a phone game wasn’t about the break the closeness between the two of them.  
  
  
Baekhyun smiles back. Everything would be fine between them, even if Chanyeol is breaking out of his shell and Baekhyun didn’t have his full undivided attention.  
  
  
~  
  
  
“Baekhyun look!” Chanyeol points vaguely to the side, eyes trained on his phone.  
  
  
"I can't, you idiot, there's nothing there," Baekhyun laughs, playfully hitting Chanyeol on the arm.  
  
  
"Oh right," Chanyeol grins sheepishly, "I forgot they weren't real.”  
  
  
The two of them crumple into laughter against the sidewalk, the sun shining above them.  
  
  
"Can we take a break? All this running around tires me out," he whines to the taller of the two.  
  
  
"But there's something over there near the fountain I haven't caught yet" Chanyeol whines back.  
  
  
"You go and catch it, I'll take a breather," Baekhyun sighs, slumping against the nearby bench.  
  
  
"Alright alright, I'll see you in a couple of minutes," Chanyeol laughs and turns around, eyes back on his screen.  
  
  
Baekhyun watches the long legged figure walk away from him, Chanyeol's height sticking out from the crowd of kids around him.  
  
  
He closes his eyes for a moment, basking in the warm sunlight. A heavy presence unceremoniously dumps itself next to him after a short while, and he opens his eyes to Chanyeol's face.  
  
  
"I got you something!" Chanyeol exclaims, handing Baekhyun a spool of cotton candy. "There was a vendor selling some and I thought you'd want some!"  
  
  
Baekhyun tears a piece off to chew on it, grinning as it melts in his mouth. Next to him, Chanyeol shifts even closer to Baekhyun, their thighs pressing together.  
  
  
Baekhyun's throat runs dry when Chanyeol tears a piece off and pushes it closer to his lips, mouth opening obediently as Chanyeol feeds him the candy.  
  
  
He jerks away when the tips of Chanyeol's fingers grazes his lip, mouth closing to let the piece of cotton candy melt.  
  
  
His heart thuds heavily in his chest, even as he leans his head on Chanyeol's shoulder to hide his red face.  
  
  
"We kinda look like we're on a date," Chanyeol says out of nowhere.  
  
  
Baekhyun chokes on the piece of cotton candy he was munching on.  
  
  
"Where did that come from?" He mutters finally.  
  
  
"Nowhere, I just noticed the people looking at us." Chanyeol says, "When I think about it, we kinda do look like a couple right now."  
  
  
"When you put it like that, we do look it we're on a date." Baekhyun replies, voice strained. "Are we?"  
  
  
"Eww no, as if I would ever go on a date with you," Chanyeol jokes, not noticing the fallen expression on Baekhyun's face.  
  
  
He leans his head back on Chanyeol’s shoulder, blinking away the forming tears. He knows he didn't stand a chance with Chanyeol, but hearing it laid out like that hurt.  
  
  
"Baekhyun? Baek? You know I was just joking right? You're an amazing person and anybody would be lucky to score a date with you." Chanyeol hurriedly tacks on after noticing Baekhyun's silence.  
  
  
Baekhyun smiles softly when Chanyeol extends an arm to rest it on his shoulder, pulling him even closer.  
  
  
"Yeah, I know. " He mutters softly, resting in Chanyeol's embrace.  
  
  
When Chanyeol’s arm flexes around him and pulls him almost onto his lap, Baekhyun hides his face in the crook of his neck and breaths in the familiar citrus smell from Chanyeol’s shampoo.  
  
  
It was for moments like this Baekhyun doesn't regret falling in love with Chanyeol. It was moments like this where Baekhyun believes he might still have a chance.  
  
  
Baekhyun doesn't mind being here at the moment, even if it was because of some phone game.  
  
  
"Baek! There's an eevee over there! I've got to catch it!"  
  
  
Baekhyun sighs.  
  
  
~  
  
  
It’s pouring.  
  
  
Baekhyun did not sign up for this when he told Chanyeol he would be willing to go out for a walk with him.  
  
  
The two of them rush into a coffee shop, rushing in before the brunt of the rain could fully each them. Baekhyun glances out of the corner of his eye, watching Chanyeol shake water droplets out of his hair before giving him a grin that made him so hopelessly endearing.  
  
  
“The weather report lied to me! They said it would be sunny outside today.” Chanyeol mentions as they make their way to the counter and orders their drinks.  
  
  
“You actually believed the _weather report_?”Baekhyun scoffs. It’s just like Chanyeol to do something like that.  
  
  
“What? It’s their job, I’d expect them to be right.” Chanyeol pouts and Baekhyun melts at the sight of it.  
  
  
“We all know they’re lying,” Baekhyun says to laugh off the sudden rush of affection. “Can you get a table for us? I’m going to go dry my hair.”  
  
  
“Yeah sure,” Chanyeol smiles brightly at him and Baekhyun wants to yell out loud at how _cute_ he is.  
  
  
When he exits the washroom, he find Chanyeol’s mop of hair and walks over to the booth. He’s about to call out to Chanyeol when he notices a figure opposite him.  
  
  
When he draws closer, he realises who it is.  
  
  
“Baekhyun! I found Soo here sitting alone so I thought we could sit with him!” Chanyeol says excitedly.  
  
  
Baekhyun smiles back, hoping it didn’t look too strained.  
  
  
Do Kyungsoo, tiny with wide owl eyes. Smart and brutal when it came down to it. _Chanyeol’s ex_.  
  
  
It’s not like Baekhyun didn’t like him, in fact they had been pretty good friends, but Kyungsoo reminded him of everything he was not. Quiet and smart, a force to be reckoned with. Somebody would use his brain in a difficult situation and save the day. Prim, proper, but so _pretty_.  
  
  
Chanyeol’s never had the cleanest dating streak, being dubbed as some sort of player. Baekhyun knows it’s not Chanyeol’s nature, but that he attracted people with his good looks and exuberant personality. He was too nice to ever turn anybody down, but he always broke it off once he realised he was leading people on.  
  
  
Kyungsoo was the first person who Chanyeol asked out personally. He was the first one who actually got Chanyeol’s attention for longer than a month or two. They dated, and for a while Baekhyun thought they would actually last. Kyungsoo was certainly not the first person Chanyeol dated, but he was the first who wasn’t a fling. The two dated for over a year, breaking up just around a little bit before the end of the second.  
  
  
Chanyeol cried for days after the break up, and moped for even longer. Baekhyun doesn’t have a thing against Kyungsoo, but he had hurt Chanyeol in the past, and Baekhyun isn’t sure he was ready to just welcome the other back into Chanyeol’s life so easily.  
  
  
He glances at the other man. To his credit, Kyungsoo looks mildly uncomfortable to be meeting Chanyeol after such a long time. He sits awkwardly, like Chanyeol was something in the past to not think about again. Chanyeol, ever the oblivious one, didn’t even seem to pick up on the tension.  
  
  
He sits down next to Chanyeol gingerly, meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes over the table. Next to him, Chanyeol begins to question Kyungsoo, about how he’s been.  
  
  
Kyungsoo looks back at him, tilts his head slightly towards Chanyeol and smirks a little. Baekhyun bristles in his seat, wondering what the other was up to. Beside him, Chanyeol prattles on about what he’s doing with his life right now. The tension coming from between the two men sitting diagonally from each other is palpable even as Chanyeol chatters loudly.  
  
  
Bakehyun’s about to make a snide comment and Kyungsoo sits up straighter and clears his throat. He relaxes when Kyungsoo gives him a nod before turning back to Chanyeol.  
  
  
At this point, the cashier calls out Baekhyun’s name and Baekhyun stands to get their drinks.  
  
  
When he approaches the counter, the cashier is looking at him with a weird look. Baekhyun pretends he doesn’t notice and stretches his arm out to take the drinks, wanting to get back to the booth as soon as possible.  
  
  
“Aren’t you going to tell him?” Baekhyun hears him say as he reaches out for the drinks.  
  
  
He looks at blankly, dimly noting the cashier’s name, Minseok. He’s about as tall as Baekhyun, hair ruffled and dyed bubblegum pink[b][c]. Cat like eyes peer out at him, narrowed in amusement.  
  
  
“I mean, it’s pretty obvious what’s going on there”, Minseok gestures at Chanyeol, now talking vividly with Kyungsoo. “You like him, but you think he doesn’t like you back.”  
  
  
Baekhyun pales, unsure of the sudden intrusion. He didn’t think he was being this transparent. Have people always known what he’s felt towards his best friend just from a glance? He’s seen this cashier around before, him and Chanyeol frequent this coffee shop, and sometimes baekhyun had noticed him working as a barista as well.  
  
  
Minseok snorts at his expression. “Just kidding. It’s easy to tell if you know the signs, but it’s probably not clear to other people.”  
  
  
Baekhyun sighs in relief at this before realising the other man is laughing silently at him. He narrows his eyes at the other man.  
  
  
“I don’t know what you mean,” he says firmly as he turns to walk back to the booth with the drinks in hand.  
  
  
He hears Minseok’s soft laughter ring out behind him and pretends he isn’t annoyed.  
  
  
Kyungsoo looks at him when he gets back to the table.  
  
  
“I should really be leaving. I only came in here to dodge the rain, and it’s clearing up now.”  
  
  
“I’ll see you around then, maybe?” Chanyeol asks hopefully. Baekhyun grits his teeth together and sighs under his breath. Looking out of the window to the dying rain, he suddenly wishes they didn’t come into this coffee shop, even if it would have resulted into them being soaked and sick the next day,  
  
  
“Maybe,” Kyungsoo stands and gives him a brief nod as he leaves. He sweeps past Baekhyun and strides out of the coffee shop without looking back.  
  
  
Baekhyun slides into the seat where Kyungsoo had previously occupied. He can see Minseok’s eyes, full of amusement, on him across the room and hopes the irritation isn’t washing off him in waves.  
  
  
~  
  
  
When he stalks out of the coffee shop (what kind of name even was Snowflake?), whatever good mood he had before this has been washed away along with the rain. Chanyeol tags along behind him, face glued to his phone again. Baekhyun wants to scream in frustration, but settles for walking as fast as possible as he can.  
  
  
He doesn’t know what exactly he’s feeling right now, a mixture of jealousy and anger simmering beneath his surface. Inwardly, he realises he has no right to feel this way, Chanyeol isn’t anything more than his best friend. The fact hurt, but he’s also realised that he’s not in any position to feel anger over who Chanyeol meets or talks with.  
  
  
He keeps walking, towards the direction of his apartment, hoping to leave Chanyeol behind. He’ll have to apologise for that another day, but right now he just wants to be alone.  
  
  
Loud footsteps ring out behind him, and he turns around to find Chanyeol’s approaching figure. He gives a discontent groan, and twist forward to keep walking. He’s no match for Chanyeol’s height, and barely second later he feels a warm hand enclose over his shoulder.  
  
  
“Baekhyun? Where are you going?” Chanyeol’s voice resonates in his ear, the confusion evident. Baekhyun fights down a shudder and spins around, out of his grip.  
  
  
There’s hurt in Chanyeol’s eyes and Baekhyun wants to hit himself for ever causing any of it. He represses the urge to hug him and gives a shaky breath. “Nothing, I just remembered something I had to do now.”  
  
  
It’s a bad excuse, and both of them know it. Baekhyun hopes Chanyeol will drop the issue and let him go home, but the way the taller of the two was reaching forward to clasp his arm again, Chanyeol wanted to talk.  
  
  
“Baekhyun.”  
  
  
He tries not to flinch at the disappointment in Chanyeol’s voice, because what right did Chanyeol had to judge him.  
  
  
“I said it’s nothing.” he mutters quietly, wrenching his arm out of Chanyeol’s grasp, slipping into the alleyway beside them leading to his apartment.  
  
  
He can’t stand the close proximity to Chanyeol right now anymore, he has to get away.  
  
  
“Baekhyun, please!” Chanyeol’s arm reaches for his receding hand.  
  
  
Whirling around furiously, Baekhyun slaps Chanyeol’s hand away from his.  
  
  
He has to get away.  
  
  
“Leave me alone!” He yells, hoping it’s enough to drive Chanyeol away.  
  
  
“Not until you tell me what’s wrong!” Chanyeol shouts back.  
  
  
Baekhyun deflates at this. Chanyeol rarely shows his angry side, it’s not easy to piss him off, he fucked up this time.  
  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes widen, sensing Baekhyun’s sudden silence.  
  
  
“Baekhyun? Baek? You know I’m not really angry right?” He says, pulling the shorter male towards him before wrapping his arms around him.  
  
  
Baekhyun can barely breathe, face crushed to Chanyeol’s chest.  
  
  
Somehow he feels lighter than he’s been for a while.  
  
  
“Tell me what’s wrong,” Chanyeol whispers.  
  
  
Baekhyun wants Chanyeol to be angry at him, for Chanyeol to walk away and leave him alone. He thinks that outcome would be a lot more fair to him. He doesn’t deserve this, doesn’t deserve _Chanyeol_. He blew up for something that wasn’t even Chanyeol’s fault, something he had no right to be mad at in the first place.  
  
  
“I just don’t want him to hurt you anymore.” Baekhyun mumbled, embarrassment flooding through him. He tries to break out of Chanyeol’s embrace, only to realise he’s stuck when Chanyeol pulls him back.  
  
  
The position they’re in registers to him and he blushes, heart beating erratically in his chest.  
  
  
“Chanyeol-“ He begins.  
  
  
Chanyeol hushes him, pulling him back to his chest.  
  
  
“I’m sorry if he made you uncomfortable. I will always put you first, Baekhyun. Next time, _tell me_ , okay?” Chanyeol murmurs in his ear.  
  
  
“…Okay Chanyeol, okay,” Baekhyun whispers back.  
  
  
Chanyeol kept him wrapped in his arms and Baekhyun simply enjoyed the sensation of Chanyeol’s arms around him.  
  
  
And that’s how they stayed just for a while, away from the outside world.  
  
  
~  
  
  
The next time Chanyeol texts him a day later and asks him to go outside with him, Baekhyun’s wary.  
  
  
They haven’t talked since the alleyway incident, as Baekhyun liked to call it.  
  
  
He still shrugs on a random pair of jeans and a shirt, heading out to the park again. He has no doubt Chanyeol’s playing that pokemon game again, just calling him out to have somebody accompany him. Baekhyun doesn’t understand why Chanyeol just doesn’t ask somebody else for a change, he has plenty of friends, but it feels good being the first one of Chanyeol’s list.  
  
  
When he approaches the park, he’s immediately drawn to Chanyeol’s figure, next to two more almost as tall. They stand out in the middle of the park through of playing kids, and earn curious glances from the parents walking around. Baekhyun nears, unsure of the strangers.  
  
  
It’s only when he draws closer does he realise there’s a third stranger, sitting disinterestedly on the bench next to the two, flipping through a book. Chanyeol and the other two strangers are still talking excitedly, and it’s only when he’s meters away does Chanyeol notice him.  
  
  
The awkwardness he expected to be there never got a chance to form as Chanyeol bounds toward him, dragging him towards the two strangers. One stands a little taller than the other, his frame slim and willowy, his hair has been dyed a platinum blonde, although his roots are beginning to show. His features are sharp and Baekhyun can see the beginnings of a resting bitch face as his face relaxes. The other one is almost just as tall, although a lot more bulky in mass. His hair is swept up effortlessly, dyed a bright silver. Both of them seems a little younger than them.  
  
  
“Baekhyun! These two are Sehun and Jongin.” He gestures to them respectively. Sehun ends up being the taller, blonde one and Jongin is the shorter one. “Both of them also play the game, and I met them by chance just a bit earlier!”  
  
  
That would explain why the two of them also have their phones out. Baekhyun groans inwardly at the prospect of having to deal with more than one. Having to constantly follow Chanyeol around was tiring enough, but having to look after more than one of them might kill him.  
  
  
The last stranger sitting on the bench clears his throat, and he watches as he flips his book closed. The last stranger is sitting, but baekhyun can tell he’s shorter than the others already. He has a slim, shape face with feline lips, natural dark hair tousled.  
  
  
“Oh yeah, this is Jongdae, he’s with Sehun and Jongin.” Chanyeol exclaims quickly.  
  
  
“You must be Chanyeol’s caretaker,” Jongdae laughs. His voice should be too loud, but baekhyun finds he doesn’t really mind.  
  
  
“What does that mean?” Chanyeol whines.  
  
  
Baekhyun grins at Jongdae. They’ll get along fine.  
  
  
“I’m Baekhyun. I’m assuming you look after those two,” He smirks at the affronted expression the duo now hold.  
  
  
Chanyeol gives the two of them a weird look.  
  
  
“You don’t have to look after me today, I’ll just play for a while with Sehun and Jongin.” Chanyeol implored, before backing away.  
  
  
Baekhyun invites himself to take a seat beside Jongdae, watching the receding figures of the newly formed trio.  
  
  
“So, why are you looking after them?” He asks, watching the other man.  
  
  
“We’ve been friends since we were young, and I honestly don’t trust themselves not to accidentally run themselves over. You?” Jongdae replies.  
  
  
“Same, to be completely honest. I’ve known Chanyeol for as long as I can remember. I don’t know what i’d do without him,” Baekhyun states fondly.  
  
  
He chats with Jongdae for the next while, waiting for the three of them to come back.  
  
  
In the next hour or so, he learns about the other man, about how he was still in college, trying to earn a phD in music therapy and how he has strict parents who wanted him to be a lawyer, but finally allowed him to pursue his dream. He learned Jongdae met Sehun and Jongin when he was assigned to help them around the school during middle school, being the only senior that was trustworthy in the rowdy crowd. Jongdae loved to read and sing, and had a shift at a cafe where he sings every Tuesday to pay off the rent for his apartment.  
  
  
They’re still talking when the three return and by then it’s almost sunset. Baekhyun’s time passes so quickly, normally it would take ages before Chanyeol was ready to go home, but today passes surprisingly fast.  
  
  
Him and Jongdae stand and he smiles when he realises his prediction was right. Jongdae is very slightly shorter than him. It’s been some time since he’s felt tall, often being next to Chanyeol’s lanky body.  
  
  
“You two seem to get along great.” Jongin observes, looking curiously between the two of them.  
  
  
“We caretakers have to stick together,” Jongdae quips, brushing off the dust on his pants.  
  
“I’m glad at least you had somebody to accompany you this time.” Sehun mentioned. “You always seem to be bored following us around.”  
  
  
“Yeah, I’m glad I had somebody to be with me while we wait for you losers,” Baekhyun jokes.  
  
  
“That’s Onix-ceptable! Don’t look down on us!” Chanyeol jested, sending the younger duo into peals of laughter.  
  
  
Baekhyun caught Jongdae’s eyes, both of them rolling their eyes at their antics.  
  
  
The trio set off towards the exit, Baekhyun and Jongdae trailing behind the three of them still talking animatedly.  
  
  
“How do they have so much energy?” He hears Jongdae ask.  
  
  
“I’m not sure either,” Baekhyun assured.  
  
  
When they come to the exit, Baekhyun finds Sehun, Jongin and Jongdae heading in the other direction.  
  
  
“Oh yeah, Baekhyun.” Jongdae holds his hand out.  
  
  
Baekhyun pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to him, watching Jongdae key in his number, saving himself as a new contact before giving himself a call.  
  
  
“There, now you have the only number you’ll ever be able to get,” Jongdae declared.  
  
  
“I’ll text you later,” Baekhyun chortles.  
  
  
The two of them turn to find the three have gone quiet, staring at the two of them.  
  
  
‘What?” Baekhyun snaps defensively.  
  
  
“Nothing…” Sehun mumbles. Jongin mumbles his agreement as well, before the two pull Jongdae with them, sandwiching him between them.  
  
  
Raising an eyebrow at them, he grabs Chanyeol’s arm and pulls him in the direction of their apartments.  
  
  
Under the setting sun, they walk back towards their residence in silence.  
  
  
“So,” Chanyeol starts, out of nowhere. “you and Jongdae seem to get along great.”  
  
  
Baekhyun turns to look at him, confusion obvious.  
  
  
“Of course we do, we both have to deal with you game addicts. Plus, he’s actually really cool.”  
  
  
“Oh, I see” Chanyeol trails off slowly.  
  
  
Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol’s sheepish expression, stopping in his tracks when it dawns on him.  
  
  
“Park Chanyeol. Are you jealous?” He teases, faltering at the red creeping up Chanyeol’s cheeks.  
  
  
He watches as Chanyeol picks up his pace, laughing before he catches up the the taller.  
  
  
“You idiot. You do realise nobody will ever come close to what you mean to me, right?” Baekhyun almost laughs at his own word. If only Chanyeol knew how much he really meant to Baekhyun.  
  
  
Chanyeol gives a satisfied hum in return, and they fell back into silence, although a lot more comfortable now.  
  
  
Baekhyun wishes moments like this would never end, that they wouldn’t eventually reach their apartments and have to separate.  
  
  
He simply enjoys the moment for as long as it lasts.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Only a few days later, Chanyeol drags him out to hang out properly.  
  
  
They find themselves back in the coffee shop, and Baekhyun makes easy chat with Chanyeol. There’s a slight rift between the two of them, sparked by the alleyway incident and whatever Chanyeol’s little mood was.  
  
  
They order their drinks at the cashier, and Baekhyun pretends he isn’t annoyed when Chanyeol whips out his phone to tap at something quickly.  
  
  
“So I’ve been texting Jongdae,” Baekhyun begins, watching as Chanyeol’s head snap up to stare at him quickly.  
  
  
Baffled at the sudden reaction, Baekhyun continues unsurely. “He said Sehun and Jongin wants to meet up with you again.”  
  
  
“That’s all?” Chanyeol inquires, scrutinising Baekhyun.  
  
  
“Well he also said he wanted to show me a couple of book recommendations, but that doesn’t really concern you so I thought you wouldn’t needed to know.” he voiced. “I can arrange a meet up if you want?”  
  
  
“Sounds good to me.” Chanyeol shrugged.  
  
  
Just then, he heard the telltale call of his name at the counter. Baekhyun stands up quickly to get their drinks and find Minseok staring at him again.  
  
  
He sighs internally and hopes the other wouldn’t open his mouth. But hope and reality often don’t collide and he watches Minseok smirk at him.  
  
  
“Still as oblivious as ever, I see.”  
  
  
“Shut up,” Baekhyun groans. “Stop judging me and my choices.”  
  
  
“If you say so,” Minseok grins, sounding like he’s choking down a laugh. “It’s your choice. But you’re never going to get anywhere like this, you do realise?”  
  
  
“Of course I realise, that’s all I’ve learned through the past few years.” Baekhyun growls, snatching their drinks and turning around to return to his table.  
  
  
Minseok’s silent laughter rings out behind him and Baekhyun brushes Chanyeol off when he asks why he’s so agitated, settling for aggressively sipping at his drink instead.  
  
  
He catches Minseok’s knowing eyes when they leave and calms himself when he gives Baekhyun a wink over the counter.  
  
  
Baekhyun takes a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
  
~  
  
  
The next time he sees Chanyeol again, it’s for meeting up with the trio again. He waves excitedly at Jongdae when he comes into view, eager to see the other again.  
  
  
Jongdae laugh when he nears, hand reaching up for a high five. Baekhyun gives it to him easily, the sound resonating.  
  
  
Chanyeol says something to Sehun and Jongin, the three of them laughing. In high spirits, the five of them set off.  
  
  
Baekhyun lounges with Jongdae as the three in front set off, settling back into the shade of a tree while watching the trio run around.  
  
  
Jongdae seems content enough after handing Baekhyun a book, claiming he has to read it, before flipping open his own.  
  
  
For a while, Baekhyun indulges in the book. The plot is interesting enough to keep him continuing, and he enjoys the quiet company of Jongdae next to him and the sound of flipping pages.  
  
  
There’s a loud laugh, and he looks up to see Jongin tackling Sehun, the two rolling around. Their loud laughter rings in the park, and he watches several pair of parents turn around to look at the two.  
  
  
The two seem too comfortable with each other, even more comfortable than with Jongdae.  
  
  
Jongdae catches his curious gaze, soft laughter twinkling.  
  
  
“They’re dating.” He confesses, amused glance sweeping over the two.  
  
  
Baekhyun chokes at the sudden announcement, suddenly hyper aware of the two’s actions. He did think they were close from the first time they meet, but he wouldn’t have suspected anything beyond a lifelong friendship.  
  
  
He swings his head around to find Chanyeol, the tallest of the three standing a bit to the side, looking at his screen. He smiles affectionately when a large grin takes over Chanyeol’s face, fist pumping into the air in happiness.  
  
  
“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Jongdae pips up next to him.  
  
  
Baekhyun chokes again, twisting his head to look at Jongdae so fast he got whiplash, wincing as he straightens his neck out.  
  
  
When he manages to look properly at Jongdae, there’s a smirk playing at his lips and a spark of amusement dancing in his eyes.  
  
  
He deflates, realising there’s no way to fight Jongdae on this.  
  
  
Baekhyun slumps down, frustrated. Is he really that obvious? First Minseok, and now Jongdae.  
  
  
Next to him, Jongdae laughs at his misery. That’s how the trio returns to find the two, Jongdae still chuckling and Baekhyun hiding his face in his lap.  
  
  
~  
  
  
“Chanyeol!” He calls, watching his best friend stride further away from him. Night is falling, and they had waved goodbye to the other trio.  
  
  
Right after the three were out of sight, Chanyeol buries his face into his phone, ignoring Baekhyun even as he tried to make small talk.  
  
  
Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is sulking, but he isn’t sure over what. Did Chanyeol not have good luck with the game? Was something personal going on with Chanyeol?  
  
  
He’s hurt[d] that Chanyeol hasn’t told him what it is yet. He thought they shared everything. But then again, he’s hiding his own secret from Chanyeol.  
  
  
He stays silent, watching Chanyeol out of the corner of his eye. Even when he was angry, there was something mystical[e][f] about him. Baekhyun wants to understand what’s wrong with him, why he’s acting like this.  
  
  
Chanyeol’s strides speed up, and Baekhyun’s starting to struggle with catching up. He notices Chanyeol heading straight for one of the roads, eyes still glued onto his phone.  
  
  
Startled, he runs to catch forward, hand close around Chanyeol’s wrist and pulling him back. Only a few stops forward and he would have been hit by one of the cars speeding past.[g][h][i][j]  
  
  
Chanyeol’s eye catches his, shock evident.  
  
  
There’s a growing anger in Baekhyun, something that’s been building over a long period of time. He’s been following Chanyeol around blindly for the past few weeks, determined to keep him out of danger, just now, Chanyeol could have been seriously hurt. What if Baekhyun hadn’t been there?  
  
  
“What are you doing? You idiot!” Baekhyun fumes, anger rolling off him. “You need to be more careful! What if you got hurt?”  
  
  
“I-” Chanyeol starts.  
  
  
“Don’t give me any of that. I let myself get dragged around with you, and for good reason. What if I hadn’t been next to you in that moment? What if I was distracted? I’m so sick of this! Constantly having to baby you and making sure you’re still alive,” Baekhyun curses.  
  
  
“Then why are you doing this? Why do you always stick with me? You heard yourself, you’re sick of me. So leave me alone, it’s not going to hurt you! ” Chanyeol challenges back, a retort ready.  
  
  
“Why? Because I’ve been in love with you for more than half of my life, and somehow you’ve never noticed? Because I care more about you than anybody else?”  
  
  
Chanyeol stumbles back, eyes widening at the sudden news.  
  
  
“You’re an idiot, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun hisses, before the full implications of his actions sink in.  
  
  
He takes a deep breath and suddenly the space around them is too small. He can feel the eyes of a few rare passersby staring at them.  
  
  
His chest is clogging up and he feels the beginning of tears form and his breath is coming in short, choked gasps.  
  
  
He sees Chanyeol reaching for him, and flinches back.  
  
  
He meets Chanyeol’s eyes, and escapes.  
  
  
~  
  
  
He runs away, leaving a stunned Chanyeol behind.  
  
  
Rushing towards his apartment, he shuts the door quickly. The adrenaline rush that carried him back here is gone, leaving his breath short.  
  
  
Chanyeol doesn't come after him.  
  
  
Baekhyun fumbles for his phone, and dials the second most familiar number into the keypad.  
  
  
It rings twice, before going through.  
  
  
“Baekhyun? Why are you calling so late?” Joonmyeon’s voice sounds in his ear.  
  
  
Joonmyeon is practically his older brother, the two had families who were close friends with each other and the two grew up together. Thought Joonmyeon was older, he never failed to include Baekhyun in his plans, and for that Baekhyun was endlessly grateful.  
  
  
“Ah, sorry for calling so late. You’re a few hours ahead right?” Baekhyun mentions quietly.  
  
  
“What wrong?” Joonmyeon asks, sensing the turmoil in Baekhyun's voice. There's a faint disruption in the line, a blabber of mandarin Baekhyun doesn’t understand.  
  
  
Baekhyun hears Joonmyeon shifting, murmuring something in Mandarin. “Sorry, Yixing was clingy,” He explains.  
  
  
“Did I wake you guys? I’m sorry...” Baekhyun trails off, guilt hitting him. He should have remembered that Joonmyeon moved to China to be with his fiancé.  
  
  
Joonmyeon and Yixing had met during high school, when Yixing was a shy transfer student who was assigned to sit next to him. The two exchanged words over pair assignments and they ended up falling in love along the way. When Yixing was asked by his parents to move back to China a few years later, Joonmyeon proposed, but instead of asking Yixing to stay, he moved with him. Now the pair lived together in China, and often visited.  
  
  
“No, it’s fine. Just tell me, what’s wrong?” Joonmyeon hurries to assure him.  
  
  
“I, uh,” Baek started hesitantly. “I might just have confessed to Chanyeol.”  
  
  
There’s a moment of silence on the other end of the line, then Joonmyeon speaks again. “And? How did he react?”  
  
  
“He didn’t have time to. I might have, uh, ran away.” Baekhyun confesses.  
  
  
“What?” Joonmyeon deadpans, disappointment evident in his voice.  
  
  
“It was an accident! I swear I didn’t mean to blurt it out!” Baekhyun defends himself.  
  
  
“Baekhyun, calm down.” Joonmyeon’s voice over the line soothes him, and he takes a few deep breaths before collapsing down on the sofa.  
  
  
“If he doesn’t come after you, then it’s meant to be. Sometimes things just don’t work out in life. Chanyeol’s a great guy, and so are you, but maybe you’re just not made for each other.” Joonmyeon reasons.  
  
  
Baekhyun exhales loudly, feeling the tension slip away from him. “You’re right. I don’t want to lose him though. He means the world to me.”  
  
  
“He’ll come after you. Nothing can break apart a lifelong friendship like this one.” Baekhyun can feel Joonmyeon’s soft smile, even through the phone.  
  
  
They spend a few more minutes speaking quietly, before Joonmyeon excuses himself. Baekhyun apologises again for waking him up.  
  
  
He places his phone on the dining table, slumping tiredly against one of the chairs. Closing his eyes, he almost dozes off before a loud knocking at the door shocks him.  
  
  
Opening his door, he’s met with a panting Chanyeol, hair sweaty as if he’s just ran the twenty floors up to Baekhyun’s apartment.  
  
  
‘What-” Baekhyun begins, before getting a bouquet of flowers shove at his chest.  
  
  
“Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol gasps through short breaths. “You’re also an idiot.”  
  
  
“Chanyeol, I-” is all Baekhyun manages to gets out before Chanyeol’s wrapping his arms around him, pulling him closer.  
  
  
“Are you sure you don’t play Pokemon go?” Chanyeol offers, a smile painting his face. “Because you seem to have caught my heart.”  
  
  
It sinks in, then Baekhyun wants to groan at the worst pickup line he’s ever had to hear.  
  
  
“Are you serious-” He questions before Chanyeol’s tilting his head up and pressing their lips together.  
  
  
It’s a burst of fireworks neither of them were expecting, unspoken secrets and desires becoming clear. There’s a coil of flames rearing in Baekhyun’s stomach, and he feels lightheaded, delirious on the sudden high.  
  
  
Chanyeol releases him after what must have been only seconds, but felt like years to Baekhyun. He gazes up at Chanyeol, dazed.  
  
  
He’s aware of Chanyeol’s smiling face, a grin set on his handsome features.  
  
  
“I’m in love with you too, idiot.” Chanyeol laughs.  
  
  
Baekhyun watches the shaking of Chanyeol’s shoulders, fighting down the growing feelings inside of him.  
  
  
“I’ve been waiting too long for this,” he grins as well, and pulls Chanyeol down for a proper kiss.  
  
  
**\+ Bonus**  
  
  
Baekhyun wakes the next morning, shifting before feeling an arm around him. He turns, meeting Chanyeol’s sleeping face.  
  
  
The memories of the night before come rushing to him, and he fights down a blush.  
  
  
Gently, he removes Chanyeol’s arm from his midsection, before getting up to make breakfast.  
  
  
Arms wrap around him suddenly, eliciting a high pitched squeal from him.  
  
  
“I can’t bayleef you’re in love with me” Chanyeol murmurs, chuckling at his actions.  
  
  
“Chanyeol-” Baekhyun whirls around. “You’re not pulling this shit on me now.”  
  
  
“Wynaut?” Chanyeol laughs, moving out of the way as Baekhyun threatens him with his spoon.  
  
  
“Does this mean I’ll have to raichu a love song?” Chanyeol sing songs, dodging Baekhyun’s swat.  
  
  
“Chanyeol!”  
  
  
“You asked furret!”  
  
  
“Stop!”  
[a]run run run  
[b]PINK MINSEOK IS BEST MINSEOK  
[c]ALSO OVERDOSE (EXO M) IS PLAYING AS I READ THIS BIT  
[d]yOU HURRRRRT MEEEEEE  
[e]hahahahahaa i'm so funny  
[f]lmao  
[g]ARE YOU WRITING A DRAMA SHARON  
[h]CLICHE  
[i]I KNOW  
[j]it's basically a drama tho


End file.
